farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
.700 Nitro
Appearing in Far Cry 4, the .700 Nitro is a high-powered side-by-side rifle used for hunting dangerous game. .700 Nitro= The standard version, the .700 Nitro is a side-by-side hunting rifle found in Far Cry 4. The .700 Nitro is unlocked for purchase by completing the mission City of Pain. It can be purchased for a whopping 75,750, or unlocked for free by Longinus by liberating Bell Towers. Immensely powerful, and able to drop bodies - be they animal or humanoid - the .700 Nitro is capable of laying down carnage; however, the damage is offset by the two round capacity, as reloading at close- or medium-range when engaged with alerted targets can likely lead to the user being mowed down by faster and rapid small-arms fire. Gallery FC4 .700 Nitro First-Person View.png|First-person view of the .700 Nitro. FC4 .700 Nitro Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the .700 Nitro. 04-700nitro opt.png|Full view of .700 Nitro FarCry4Nitro.jpg|The .700 Nitro in Far Cry 4 |-| Elephant Gun= This Signature version of the .700 Nitro, the Elephant Gun has increased firepower. As the name would imply, the rifle can be used to easily bag dangerous game up to and including Elephants This weapon, along with the Harpoon Gun is useful for taking out Elephants, Rhinos, and other large or dangerous game with only a headshot to kill them. Like many other weapons, it can be unlocked through ownership of the [[Downloadable content in Far Cry 4|Season Pass for Far Cry 4]]. Compared to the standard .700 Nitro, the Elephant Gun notably has a gold-engraved receiver and barrels, with the metal alloy used on the barrels themselves being of a darker metal. In addition, the stock of the weapon is a different style of wood. Gallery FC4 Elephant Gun First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Elephant Gun. FC4 Elephant Gun Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the Elephant Gun. 04-elephant-gun_opt.png|Full view of Elephant Gun 1473348324_render.jpg|Elephant Gun with the regular .700 Nitro greg-rassam-fc4-elegun-01-2.jpg|Side and Top view of the weapon greg-rassam-fc4-elegun-02-2.jpg|Showing the gold receiver of the weapon. greg-rassam-fc4-elegun-03-2.jpg|The exposed chamber of the weapon on its hinge elephant gun 1.jpg|Ajay firing the Elephant Gun at a Asian Elephant Elephant-Gun-FarCry4-GamingWeapon.jpg|Stats for the Elephant Gun giphy.gif|The power of the Elephant Gun Trivia *Nitro Express rifles are named for the composition of their early smokeless gunpowder. *It is the only non explosive weapon in the game that can reliably one shot a Honey Badger while keeping the pelt intact. *The weapon uses sniper ammunition, and is incredibly loud; this makes stealth with the weapon difficult to the point of near impossibility. To compensate for this, it has high accuracy and damage. *The real-world term "Elephant Gun" is used for any of a number of high caliber weapons used for hunting animals that are classified as either "big game" or "dangerous game" creatures. The power of the round and weapon is justified as the animal needs to be subdued quickly, as enraging the animal by wounding it would likely mean serious injury - or even death - for the hunter. *Owing to the weapon's power, the rifle can kill animals such as Elephants and Rhinos with one well-placed shot to the head.2014 November 21, YouTube: Far Cry 4 - Elephant Gun Hunting. Retrieved 2018 September 6. *.700 Nitro is among the largest non-military sport hunting rifle rounds in the world; a single round can easily cost upwards of $100 USD.2018 August 26, . Retrieved 2018 September 6. References Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons